


2109

by escuadrilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Gen, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Фрагмент ещё не написанной статьи.





	2109

**Author's Note:**

> Самый короткий (и не самый идеальный) fix-it (или вроде того)

«<...> Одна из наиболее распространённых легенд гласит, что Тони Старк дремлет на острове посреди одного из озёр на севере штата Нью-Йорк и проснётся, когда Вселенной вновь будет грозить великая опасность. <...> Зарождение данной легенды относится ко второй трети ХХI века, когда около северной границы штата был неоднократно замечен неопознанный летающий объект, похожий на броню Железного Человека (на нескольких фотографиях очевидцев присутствовал второй объект, напоминающий броню Рескью); семья Старк отказалась дать комментарии подобным свидетельствам...»

_Статья «Старк, Тони», Энциклопедия Терраника, издание 2-е, 2109_


End file.
